A Comedy of Errors
by Arlath's Star
Summary: Gwen and Jack's attempts to finally unite Tosh and Owen result in the sort of misunderstandings found in Shakespearean comedy, only with fewer identical twins and a lot more coffee.
1. A Simple Plan

**Hi again! Anyone remember me? I'm back for Valentine's day, just to keep me occupied between essays. **

**Ok, I have taken some liberties here – more than I normally do – concerning characters. For example, I don't think Gwen would really go this far in meddling with other people's relationships, but for this to work I needed her to. Also, thanks to the Shakespearean aspect, everyone jumps to conclusions a little quicker than they normally do, but I'm sure you can think of some appropriate Torchwood reason for this if you find it troubling. Work stress, for example, and perhaps general relationship uncertainty. Who knows? Most of this doesn't really come in until chapter two, but I thought I'd state it all now. **

**Also – and I should state this now – what with tuition fees and uni bills and what-not, I haven't yet been able to buy Torchwood. It still belongs to whoever currently owns it (I'm a little hazy about who does own it at the moment, but it's theirs alright, whether I like it or not.) Clear? **

**Ok. Here's the actual chapter. **

A Simple Plan

It was a simple plan. Nothing could go wrong with a simple plan. Well, unless it was a Torchwood plan, which could be as well-laid as the base of the Pyramids and still somehow fail. But this _wasn't_ a Torchwood plan and this _wasn't _Torchwood business, even if she did plan to get Jack on her side. This was about Tosh and Owen and it was personal business, though Torchwood did tend to compromise things a bit.

"Jack?"

Jack looked down at Gwen. It wasn't often she was the last one out. That almost definitely meant she was asking for something. "Yes?" He asked warily. "I've already said, I can't afford to let any of you take the day off-"

"It's not about me." Gwen took a deep breath. "It's about Tosh and Owen."

A grin lit Jack's features as understanding dawned. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing much."

"Then why are you asking for my help?"

Gwen puffed up. "Who said I was asking for your help?"

"Fine. I guess I'll just leave then."

"No. I need…. It would be helpful if you could buy some flowers. Will you do that?"

"Of course." Jack's smile was softer this time. He would love to see another relationship in his team, and if it cheered Tosh up… "Who are these flowers, err, from?"

"Owen to Tosh. Don't get anything too big or fancy. I would do it, but I'm going to be busy with something else."

"Tosh to Owen?"

"Yeah." Gwen replied shyly. "Don't worry, I won't overdo it." She had a plan.

* * *

Gwen knew exactly what kind of things Tosh would write to Owen, because she had once – well 'found' was probably a good term for it, if not strictly accurate – she had one 'found' one of Tosh's attempts to do so. She thought Tosh sometimes forgot that throwing something in the bin was not quite as permanent as deleting it on a computer. Mind you, for her sake it might as well be. Owen would hardly go rummaging round in a bin unless it was completely necessary, and certainly not just on a whim.

So she'd written out a short note, hesitant, tentative and unsigned. It was a close to Tosh's hand as she could make it. Gwen was actually a surprisingly good forger – she had trained young, starting off with all those 'parental signatures' needed at school. Not as good as Ianto, of course, who could now make so accurate a copy of Jack's signature that UNIT had recently sent one of the few letters Jack had actually signed himself back so that he could verify that it wasn't a forgery. But she hadn't wanted to get Ianto involved in this too. He would probably think it was unfair, tricking Tosh and Owen like this. But they both needed it.

* * *

God, Valentines Day and he was still working. Not that he actually cared about Valentines day – it was far too soppy for his tastes – but no doubt Jack and Ianto were still having a 'lie-in', and most likely Gwen as well. And now somebody too lazy to get their arse out of bed had left him a note on his desk, most probably telling him what work he had to get on with while they carried on enjoying themselves. Gits.

'_Owen._

_I'm sorry. You probably don't want this letter. But I just thought that maybe we got off on the wrong footing before. I've known you for a long time now, and things haven't changed. So if you feel that way too perhaps we could try starting again, if you want to.' _

Owen blinked. An anonymous love-confession hadn't been what he was expecting. _Not anonymous for long_ he thought, brightening up. _There's only two people who could have sent that – well, I damn well hope there's only two – and I bet I can work out which one it was._

But Owen's first thoughts didn't turn to handwriting analysis of the guiltily, apologetically-scrawled note. They turned to a different method entirely. And that was when Gwen's plans started to fall apart.

**Please review. I need to know if this is actually working! **


	2. Many Mistakes are Made

**Ah, thank you to the lovely reviewers who made my week: L.A.H.H., gernumblies, sariagray, workingsomecoffeemagic, KitCatty, NikkieSheepie and Tacroy! And yet more thanks to anyone who added me to any kind of alert or favourite. **

**Ok, here's your next chapter. **

Many Mistakes are Made

Owen's investigation took less than five minutes to come up with a positive result.

"What's that?" Tosh asked as she came up behind him.

"Nothing." Owen replied. He instantly realised his tone was far too casual, and tried to close the window before Tosh saw it. But she was too quick for him. Rapidly, he tried to make up an excuse.

"That's just Gwen leaving me a note. She forgot to, err, sign it, so I was just checking it on here." Shit, that was a crap lie. Better come up with a better one in case Jack or someone else a little more observant came along.

"Couldn't you just ask her?"

"Nah. She's not in yet. Reckon she's spending her morning with Rhys." Owen crossed his fingers under the desk.

Tosh nodded distantly, drifting back to her desk. Owen was lying, she knew he was lying. There was email, for a start, and the clock on the CCTV had showed a time this morning…

So, Gwen was trying to start up their relationship again. Well, Tosh didn't care. Gwen was welcome to Owen, and to Rhys, and to any other man she could fit into her busy schedule. Tosh was happy was as she was, nothing Owen or Gwen got up to could possibly matter to her, she was happy as she – God, Gwen knew how Tosh felt about Owen, she knew…

"Hiya, Tosh! How's it going?"

Tosh looked up. Gwen seemed particularly happy this morning. Not hard to guess why. But couldn't she even try to pretend…?

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied, failing to keep the chill out of her voice.

Gwen's eyes filled with surprise, but she hid it quickly. She glanced across at the medical bay. She had been counting on Owen not mentioning the note to Tosh. But surely Tosh wouldn't have reacted this way if he had?

She smiled kindly at the technician, already planning ways of getting her away from her desk long enough to place the flowers there. Maybe that would cheer her up.

Tosh watched her walk away.

* * *

Ianto hummed quietly to himself as he washed the mugs. He felt quite content with the way today seemed to be going. He knew Jack wasn't too keen on Valentines Day, the same way he didn't like calling them a couple. Ianto was fine with the Valentines' resolution - though he wouldn't mind a meal out - but he sometimes did wish just a little bit that Jack would be a little clearer about what their relationship actually was, just so... Well, just so he knew where he was, really.

He thought he heard that particular swish of Jack's greatcoat, and a brief image of him and Jack sat together in that new restaurant flashed across his mind before reason had time to argue it down. He stepped out into the corridor to meet Jack anyway. But he froze at the corner.

Jack was stood at the end of the corridor, and Gwen was with him. That would have been fine, but the expensive-looking bouquet of flowers he had just pressed into her hands definitely wasn't.

"Jack! They're perfect! How did you know?" The delicately entwined blue and white flowers, artfully arranged, were exactly what Gwen had imagined for Tosh. No, even better.

Jack grinned. "Anything for my lovely Gwen Cooper. I searched far and wide for these."

Gwen smiled back at him, then bit her lip. "I'll have to hide them." She said worriedly. "The others are all here now."

"You'll manage. And…" He bent down and whispered something in her ear, until Gwen was wearing the same grin he was. "Just don't let him find out, ok?" Ianto just made out the words, and the slight worried turn of Jack's voice.

"I promise."

_Don't let _him_ find out. Well, I wonder who that could be… _Ianto hurriedly stepped back into the kitchen as he heard Gwen's footsteps approaching, minus Jack, and put his best cheerful behind-the-counter smile on his face as she walked past the doorway. "Hello, Gwen."

He watched her eyes dart to the bouquet in her hands and then back to him. "Hello, Ianto."

"Present from Rhys?" He asked, nodding at the flowers. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Gwen thought quickly. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but it was her only option, thanks to Jack… "Yeah." She replied brightly, a small smile on her face. "I told him not to, but you know. Have you got anything I can put them in?"

Ianto found her a glass tall enough and waited until she was on her way before he leaned back onto the counter. He knew he shouldn't feel bitter and rejected, but it was hard not to.

**Err… any good? Well, obviously it isn't good that Tosh and Ianto are upset, but you know what I mean. **

**Reviews cheer me up and they're probably the only Valentine's Day post I'll be getting, so please review… I already have a horrible feeling that Tosh's fate rests heavily on the condition of my pigeon-hole on Monday morning… **


	3. Falling Petals

**Thank you to Marian Locksley, thedeejay, PCJanto, workingsomecoffeemagic, Quiet Time, ohmyianto, L.A.H.H., gernumblies and NikkieSheepie for reviewing! I hope you all had a happier Valentine's Day than the team are having so far. As for whether or not their day will get better you will have to wait and see… Or you could just read this chapter, which may at least partly answer the question… **

**This is more of a filler than a chapter really, but I've been busy. **

Falling Petals

Gwen swore mentally to herself as she made her way into the main Hub. Now Ianto had seen them there was no way she could leave the flowers on Tosh's desk – she would have to pretend they were exactly what she'd just said they were and find something else for Tosh. Perhaps she could nip out at lunch and buy some chocolates?

Tosh couldn't help watching as Gwen sat down at her desk and arranged the flowers, and she couldn't help admiring them either. _I wish someone would buy me flowers like that. Ok, Tosh, now that just sounds pathetic. I wonder who it was, though: Rhys or Owen? He was looking smug earlier, it could have been…_

Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Hiya, Gwen…" She made some excuse for coming over, something about Gwen had written in a report from last Thursday, and when Gwen had found her the required information she remarked casually: "They're nice. Who're they from then?"

* * *

_Rhys, of course she'd say Rhys. She glanced over at him the minute I left, I saw her. I didn't think Owen would ever buy those kinds of things. Maybe he's nicer than I thought._

* * *

Jack's plan was also simple. Even simpler than Gwen's, possibly. All he had to do was continue to make Ianto think they weren't doing anything for Valentine's day and then surprise him just as he was leaving. He was surprised at himself – Valentine's day dates weren't normally his style, but he knew it was what Ianto wanted, even if he hadn't told him. Ianto was putting up with it quite well, but Jack knew him well enough to tell that underneath his veneer of calm Ianto actually felt slightly hurt. Hopefully his surprise would make up for all that.

* * *

_Do you think she'd let me take her out tonight? Yeah, she's got to. That note made her sound pretty desperate really. She must have something organised with Rhys for the evening though – I wonder how she'll get round that. Well, she always managed it before. Maybe he isn't taking her out. Doesn't sound like its going too well with them at the moment. All the better for me, I suppose. _

* * *

There was a Rift alarm, predictably, just before lunch time, and Gwen never managed to buy a replacement for the flowers. Tosh was looking terrible too – or at least she was trying to pretend that she wasn't feeling terrible, which was even worse. Jack had noticed, and left her behind in the Hub with Owen. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

"Who are Gwen's flowers from?" Owen asked casually.

"Rhys, apparently."

Owen nodded and Tosh turned away. The reflection of the flowers standing proudly on Gwen's desk stared out at her from the screen, and she watched as a single rose petal floated loose and settled gently on a stack of files. She found that the images were blurring, and wiping her eyes angrily she readjusted the angle of the screen.

Owen leant against the cool wall in the autopsy bay and mused to himself. God, he hated Gwen and Rhys' cosy little relationship sometimes. And he wouldn't let him admit to himself – not ever – that maybe that was what he wanted, not all these women he picked up for a single night, whose names he could never even remember the next day. Even though it scared him – that idea of having a real relationship with someone again – maybe it _was_ what he needed. But no-one would put up with him that long, 'cept maybe Gwen. She hadn't been that bad last time. And it's been his fault she'd left really, what with Diane and all. And Rhys' too. Yeah, there was always Rhys there, wasn't there?

God, he hated them both sometimes.


	4. Unnecessary Complications

**Here is a proper chapter! So big big thanks to Quiet Time, thedeejay, ohmyianto, Marian Locksley, L.A.H.H. and gernumblies, who all reviewed the last one despite its shortness. **

Unnecessary Complications 

It was four o'clock when they finally returned with the weevil. It had been one of the longest chases Jack could remember, and it hadn't helped when Gwen had got a phone-call from Rhys right at the critical point. And he'd seen the expression on Ianto's face when she called Rhys back on the way home to explain and had ended up being invited out for the evening.

Gwen dragged him aside when they got back.

"Look, Jack, I've been trying to get to you and tell you all day. It didn't work with the flowers – Ianto saw me with them and I had to tell everyone they were from Rhys."

"Ok." Jack tried to think of a way out of it. Gwen was biting her lip. "But Owen got the note, didn't he?"

Gwen nodded.

"Well, maybe they worked something out while we were gone. Let's just wait and see, eh?"

* * *

"You ok, Tosh?"

Tosh looked up at Ianto. "Yeah. Just some files I need." She thought of some quickly, just to get him to go away. She didn't feel like talking right now. "The ones on the ghost-sighting from last week. They should be on Jack's desk."

Ianto nodded and left, and Tosh breathed a sigh of relief. She was just going to get through today and get home, that was all, and then she could sort her mind out and start acting a little more sensibly. She shouldn't be reacting like this, she really shouldn't.

* * *

Ianto knocked on the door, but got no reply. He wasn't really surprised – he'd heard Jack and Gwen talking quietly in a corner together a few minutes earlier, but it was still polite to knock. He sidled in and closed the door quietly, then began hunting through Jack's 'filing system'. Halfway through the second dangerously-stacked pile he found the report he was looking for, and, two sheets above it, a pair of theatre tickets emblazoned with the play title "Much Ado About Nothing" and the date: February the fourteenth.

He put them back and left the room.

* * *

Gwen didn't know what to do. Tosh looked so miserable, and she had no idea what had happened or what Owen could possibly have said to have made her like that. And to make matters worse Ianto was behaving oddly towards her too, avoiding her when he could, not really talking to her, giving her empty smiles. And he was acting the same with Jack as well, and she just couldn't think why. Had he found out what they were trying with Tosh and Owen? The worse thing was that because she wasn't sure why either of them were behaving like they were, or why they were acting so coldly towards her, she had no idea what she could do to help them.

What had gone wrong? This had been supposed to work!

* * *

Owen whistled to himself as he stood at the base of the Water Tower, waiting for Gwen. She didn't know he was waiting for her, of course, but he was pretty sure she'd come out this way any minute now. And then he'd ask her out. He had no idea where to yet, but to be honest he didn't particularly care much, so long as they ended up back at his flat.

Watching another figure walking towards the Water Tower, he was suddenly _positive_ that Gwen would come out this way.

* * *

Suddenly there was the report on her desk, and a mug of coffee next to it.

"Oh, thank you, Ianto."

Ianto smiled back at her, then scanned the room for the others. Gwen must still be with Jack – perhaps he'd told her about… he turned his thoughts quickly away from that one. "Where's Owen?" He asked aloud.

"He's gone." Said Tosh. She realised she had failed to keep the bitterness out of her voice, and then realised she didn't care.

"Oh." Ianto said quietly. He hadn't realised – he'd been too wrapped up in him and Jack to think about how Tosh must feel. That on this stupid, stupid day which society insisted on keeping she must feel it more than any other day. Then, even more quietly, he said "Jack's taking someone else out too."

Tosh momentarily forgot her own troubles as she looked at Ianto in surprise and pity. "He isn't, is he? Oh, Ianto…"

There was silence for a few moments.

"I haven't been out on Valentine's day in years." Ianto said softly. "Not since Lisa died. Jack always told me he didn't do Valentine's."

"I've never had a Valentine's date." Tosh said darkly.

They found they were looking at each other and Ianto found he was smiling genuinely for the first time that day. "How about we change that?"

And then he found that Tosh was smiling too.

**Umm… what do you think? Am I going overboard now or do you like it? **


	5. Conflict

**Many more reviewing thanks go out to ohmyianto, L.A.H.H., workingsomecoffeemagic, Quiet Time, Marian Locksley and brionyjae. Thank you all so much! **

Conflict 

Rhys and Owen stared at each other.

"I'm waiting for Gwen." Rhys announced, in an attempt to explain himself.

"What a coincidence." Owen replied. He heartily enjoyed the moment it took the other man to work out what he'd just said. "I'm waiting for her too." He added, just to help him along a bit.

"You're…" Rhys stopped. "I'm taking her out." He clarified.

"Only if she wants to come."

"And what makes you think she might want to go with you?"

Owen grinned, and handed him the note.

* * *

Gwen glanced down at her watch. She knew she was a little late, but she'd thought Rhys would have been here by now. He was normally far better at being on time than she was.

"Hiya, Gwen."

She jumped at Owen's voice. "You still hanging round? Have you seen Rhys?"

"Yeah." Owen said carelessly. "He left."

"He left? Why?"

"I explained things to him." He'd thought she might be pleased about this. Ok, _hoped._

"Explained what?"

"'bout the note you left and how I was taking you out tonight." Owen announced as casually as he could. "What d'you feel like doing?"

Gwen looked at him in pure horror and started to run.

"Hey! Where're you going?" She didn't show any sign of stopping so he ran after her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go!"

"You can't just leave! You wrote-"

"I didn't write it, ok! You weren't supposed to think it was from me!" Gwen wrenched her arm out of his grip and he stood there in shock as she ran away.

* * *

"Ianto…"

Tosh paused in putting on her coat and looked up towards where Jack and Ianto were stood.

"Yes, sir?"

"It's a little early to be leaving, isn't it?"

"Oh, we can't stay any longer, sir. The film starts at seven."

Jack paused as he took in the mixture of excitement, happiness and trepidation on Tosh's face. It gave the other two just enough time to hop onto the lift.

* * *

_Shit. Oh shit. What did I just do? But, hell, what was I supposed to think, when she left it there and all? So who – Shit. Tosh. It must be Tosh. But _Tosh_?_

And there she was, walking past him, arm in arm with Iantoas they strolled off laughing together. God, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her looking that happy. He'd forgotten how stunning she looked when she was happy.

She didn't turn back to look at him, so he watched them both walk away, feeling the tiniest prickle of jealousy begin to stir in his heart.

* * *

Jack stood there, trying to work out what had gone wrong. Ianto clearly didn't just think that Jack was neglecting him somehow, he thought that he actually preferred somebody else… It came back to him then, how Gwen had said she'd bumped into Ianto just after he'd handed her the flowers… If Ianto had seen that…

He sunk onto a chair and tried to work out what to do.

* * *

_Owen – he thought it was me. He thought it was me that sent it. And Tosh… she must have found out somehow and thought the same thing. Oh god. No wonder she hates me, thinking I'm starting all that up again… And Ianto, Ianto… he must have thought that me and Jack… No! But how? Don't be silly, there's no reason for him to have thought… Shit. The flowers. If he saw them, if he saw them… he must think that we… Oh Gwen. _

_And Rhys, Rhys…_

He wasn't there. She'd run back to the flat but he wasn't there. She'd rung seven times now, and every time he just… hung up.

Gwen curled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

It had been a good film and they went back to Ianto's flat chatting about it. It was over a bottle of wine that Tosh started to tell Ianto how she felt about Owen.

"It wasn't so bad the first time, but now… now she knows how I feel about him, I'm sure!"

"Who?"

"Gwen. She left him a note this morning. It was on the CCTV." Tosh paused, and the bitterness left her voice. "I don't mind. Not really. It's not as if me and Owen were ever an item or anything. And it was never really going to happen. It's just…" She trailed off.

Ianto looked worried. "But I thought Jack had asked Gwen out."

"Jack?"

"He handed her a bunch of flowers this morning." Ianto thought back. "And there were theatre tickets in his desk. They've been really close all day."

* * *

Owen was getting drunk. More importantly, he was getting drunk as fast as possible, so he could forget about the look in Tosh's eyes as she'd walked across the Plass earlier that evening, the writing on that note…

A fist slammed into him and suddenly he found himself pinned against the wall. He'd never appreciated before quite how big Rhys was.

"Where is she-?" Rhys was nearly as drunk as him.

"I don't know. She ran off." Owen tried to think clearly. "I got it wrong. I'm sorry. It wasn't her that wrote it. It wasn't her."

The fury in Rhys's eyes lessened as he leaned back.

"I didn't really think so." He said.

**So yes, now it has all changed over, and Jack, Gwen and Owen are the miserable ones instead, and Tosh and Ianto are the puzzled ones. I am still trying to get this sorted out in my head. Who wrote this plot anyway? **


	6. Explanations

**I'm afraid this is a rather short chapter, and so is the next (and last) one. I would have put them together, but I think they work better separate. And sorry it took so long too. I will try harder next time. **

**So, thanks to all my lovely, lovely reviewers: thedeejay, Quiet Time, Marian Locksley, L.A.H.H., workingsomecoffeeagic and brionyjae. **

Explanations 

The doorbell rang, and when Ianto swung the door open it was Jack who stepped in out of the pouring rain. Neither of them said a word until they were sat down in his living room with Tosh. The silence stretched.

"I came to explain…" Jack tried to think how best to phrase all this. "Hear me out and then you can kill me afterwards, ok?"

Ianto nodded slowly.

"Gwen and I were trying to get Tosh together with Owen. We-"

"What?"

"Hey, I thought we agreed no interruptions!"

"But-" Tosh stuttered.

"Is that what the flowers were for?" Ianto asked, understanding suddenly dawning.

"Yeah. The flowers Gwen had were supposed to be for Tosh. I bought them."

"I saw you give her them."

"I thought you might have."

Tosh broke in. "For me? But-"

"The idea was that you'd think they were from Owen and that he'd think the note was from you." Jack grimaced. "Now I think about it, it was never going to work. Not in this place."

"And what about the tickets?" Ianto asked.

Jack wondered how he'd found them, but didn't comment. "They were for you. Well, one of them was."

"Ok." Said Ianto slowly.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I think I can, yes." Ianto frowned. "But…Why did you try all that with Tosh and Owen?"

Jack glanced at Tosh, who was observing him keenly, and tried to work out whether she was angry at him or not. "I was just trying to give you a helping hand, that's all. I didn't think Tosh would be brave enough to make a move on her own. And Gwen… She just wants you to be happy, Tosh. Maybe this wasn't the best way to show it, but she does mean it."

Tosh nodded wordlessly. With a sudden blush, she wondered if this meant that Owen would work out that she…? Or would he just remain his usual oblivious self?

Jack looked down at her. "I know you want it Tosh, but…"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

* * *

He found her still slumped in the corner of their bedroom, arms wrapped around herself and tearstains streaking her cheeks.

"Oh, Rhys, Rhys, I'm so sorry! It wasn't what-"

"Yeah. I know, love. I'm sorry too." He crouched down next to her and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I'm sorry too."

And she felt like crying again, because he still trusted her.

* * *

Owen looked out of his windows at the still waters of the Bay. Some part of him was still sober, and he didn't know how. He didn't know how he'd ended up back here either. All alone. He hadn't meant to come back alone. So still and quiet.

Tosh's face flashed across his mind again, and he wondered how it had ever come to be.

**Ok… so some people look like they may be happy again in the near future. What do you think? Remember, it all has to be resolved by the next chapter. **

**I have two requests to make. One is that you review this chapter – I'd love to get up to 50 reviews. The other is that you read and, preferably, review the last two chapters or so of a story-collection I've got called the Torchwood Philosophy, because I'm trying to get to 500 reviews there. Please? I know I'm begging shamelessly now, but I do love reviews. Reviews make me happy and being happy makes me write happier stories. With happy endings. Honest. **


	7. Loose Ends

**This is the second part of what probably be a single chapter, but I put it into two just to annoy people and drag it out. Sorry it's so short, but that was the only way I could make it work. You mostly seem to think everything's fine and lovely now – but it isn't. There are still issues that need sorting out. Tosh and Owen, for example… Yeah… So that's what this chapter is. **

**Anyhow, a last round of thanks to my lovely, amazing, wonderful reviewers! thedeejay, workingsomecoffeemagic, Quiet Time, Marian Locksley, brionyjae, L.A.H.H., gernumblies, NikkieSheepie and flutechick7! I think that's the largest batch ever for this story!**

**The most bizarre thing about this 'Shakespearean' story-line was that I seemed to have one in my own life while I was writing it. And the ending of that has always, now I look back, been going to reflect the end of this one. So… **

Loose Ends

The next day at the Hub was sullen, over-clouded. No-one knew quite what to say, or how to break the brooding silence. Everything was tentative, small talk faltering. No-one mentioned the day before.

Eventually, towards the end of the day, Gwen spoke up quietly. "I've got to go now. I said I'd meet Rhys."

Owen didn't look up. He knew he'd ruined whatever plans they'd had last night. But it wasn't his fault. Not really.

Jack glanced at Ianto, and the younger man nodded almost imperceptibly, granting him permission.

"How about we all call it a night?" He announced.

Gwen looked between him and Ianto. "Are you…?"

"I managed to salvage theatre tickets, yeah."

Gwen smiled, deeply relieved, and hurried out.

Ianto caught Tosh's eye with an inquiring look. She smiled softly. 'Just friends' was understood. It always had been.

Tosh heard the footsteps as Jack and Ianto followed, the low murmur of conversation just starting up again after a day's silence. She heard the pause in the footsteps too, as Jack turned back to look at her. He wanted to check if she was alright. Well she was, she was just sort of teetering. Knowing she should give up but still just daring to hope… She hung on, waiting until she heard the fourth set of footsteps fading away before she began to shut her programme down.

"Tosh? You coming?"

Tosh blinked. Owen was stood at the door, coat slung over his arm, not cocksure for once, but something else.

"Only it doesn't matter if you don't want to, or if you and Ianto-"

"Yes." She said. "Yes. I'm coming."

**Ok, that was pitifully short. Sorry! **


End file.
